


Blue Pills

by dianamin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Needy San, References to Drugs, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top! Wooyoung, Woosan is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamin/pseuds/dianamin
Summary: Wooyoung didn’t mind, he often liked how San wanted to be close to him, how he sometimes held his hand or casually placed a hand on Wooyoung’s thighs.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 217





	Blue Pills

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wrote this one-shot in 3 hours I don't know how good it is! I'm obsessed with woosan and there aren't enough fanfics, had to make one more kk

It had been a tiring evening of intense training for Wooyoung and San. They had practiced their ‘Fake love’ choreography again as they planned on showing it at their next concert.  
When they got back to the dorms, they were surprised by finding a bottle of pills on the ground, placed next to the trash. The small blue pills looked exactly like those energy pills that you could find in pharmacies. San told Wooyoung and both of them felt relieved. Advertisements say that if you take 2 of those before sleep, you’ll end up feeling great the next morning.

That is how two excited boys each popped 2 pills in their mouths, happy that their group mate or manager had left these. They took the bottle to San’s room so they could leave it there and take the pills when they needed it. San’s room was empty as it turned out Yunho fell asleep in Wooyoung’s room. Naturally, Wooyoung decided to sleep on Yunho’s bed for the night. The two boys were getting sleepy very fast and feeling a bit lightheaded. Nevertheless, they still wanted to eat something before bed. This brought them to San’s bed, eating some while casualy watching a show.  
San was cuddling Wooyoung, something that he did all the time. San loved cuddles in general but since Wooyoung was his best friend that he trusted the most, he was his favourite person to cuddle with. For Wooyoung, he loved attention no matter who it was from, he could never complain. That is why whenever San grabbed the back of his neck to bring them closer together, he never minded it. They were best friends.

At that moment in a different room, Hongjoong suddenly woke up. His phone was vibrating and the call was coming from their manager, it was 2am.  
“Yes..?” he picked up with a sleepy voice “What’s going on?”  
“Hongjoong-ah” the manager sounded concerned “You know those blue pills I brought back to throw away at your dorm’s?”  
Hongjoong thought back to an hour earlier when he had gotten home with the manager. The latter had picked up this bottle of pills that was lying around in the street to throw it away in their dorm’s bin (it had recycling options).  
“What about the pills? We put them next to the trash” he answered.  
“Well I’m feeling a bit uneasy about it. They’re probably just energy pills but I was just watching this tv show about sex drugs, and they were showing these really similar pills. So just in case, I want you to make sure the members don’t accidentally take them ok?” The manager hurriedly asked.  
“Sure no problem, everyone is sleeping now anyway. I heard Wooyoung and San also went to bed a while ago. But either way I don’t think sex drugs make any sense, it’s not something you just find on the street.” Hongjoong just wanted to go back to sleep, his precious sleep.  
“I know Hongjoong I know but just in case ok? The show said those drugs make you feel very horny and unable to move much, they are used by rapists! Please make sure they’re in the trash please!”  
Hongjoong reassured the manager he would check one last time and hung up. 

What nonsense. He still got up to go to the kitchen and noticed the blue pills weren’t in sight. Good. That meant they were in the trash, no one would take them. He was too sleepy to remember that earlier, he actually placed the bottle next to the trash because it was full. Hongjoong yawned and went back to bed where he fell asleep within the minute. 

15 minutes later, San was practically lying on top of Wooyoung and breathing down the younger’s neck. Wooyoung felt quite hot but didn’t mind too much. It was cute, San was always cute. The snacks were all finished and the episode was coming to an end, it was time for sleep. The boys knew they had to wake up in 6 hours to be driven to an event venue. It was fine because they loved morning car rides as it was basically a sleep extension. 

Wooyoung moved the laptop to the lower bunk, wanting to keep San next to him for the night. He made them move into a more comfortable position while trying not to wake San who seemed to be asleep. The latter moaned when Wooyoung got him off his body to make some space. Finally, they were lying side by side facing each other.  
Before falling asleep, Wooyoung took some time to look at his friend (creepy stare yes). There was no denying that he was extremely good looking, even right now, especially right now. San’s locks were long and fell onto his forehead, his lips were slightly parted and he was drooling. This made Wooyoung smile, he wiped the drop of drool off San’s lips and dried his hand on the blankets.  
Feeling the need to be closer, he placed his hand on San’s shoulder and moved it along his arm that was under the covers. His hand reached San’s waist and he pulled him closer, bringing their bodies together. Both of them were only wearing a simple tee-shirt and their underwear. San’s tee-shirt was borrowed from Wooyoung, he always loved to borrow his clothes even though they were a bit oversized for him. Wooyoung didn’t mind, he often liked how San wanted to be close to him, how he sometimes held his hand or casually placed a hand on Wooyoung’s thighs. 

Wooyoung kept his hand on San’s waist, rubbing his back under the shirt. He felt so needy for touches, probably due to the past week’s insane schedule, he hadn’t had any time for himself. But being with San like this tonight felt different. It felt forbidden and intimate. Wooyoung just wanted to keep holding his friend close, run his hand through his hair, maybe give him little kisses and bite his neck... “Wait… kiss him? Bite him? That was weird”, he thought to himself. He knew he was probably horny and definitely hungry for touches but still, he felt weird for feeling like this about his best friend. He really needed some sleep.  
Just like that, Wooyoung closed his eyes and easily fell asleep. Good, he was just tired after all. 

5am 

San woke up hot and feverish.  
He’d just had a very vivid sex dream and he was feeling incredibly horny. He realised that even though his underwear was wet, he was still so hard. He wanted to be with someone so badly, he wanted to experience what he’d felt in his dream. The feeling is being filled up, of being rammed into, of someone making him his… San couldn’t get it out of his head. He let out a moan thinking of how bad he wanted to it… but he couldn’t. Not like this. Not when Wooyoung was asleep right next to him. Or wait, under him? He realised he’d been half straddling Wooyoung in his sleep. Wooyoung’s arm was around his waist holding him close. San’s left leg was over Wooyoung’s hips and their crotches were incredibly close. 

San couldn’t move. What if the touch of his wet underwear woke his friend up? He didn’t want to traumatise him after all. He decided to at least take his shirt off, because it was too hot. While he was pulling it over his head, Wooyoung suddenly moved. He let out a grunt and pressed San’s hips over his, rubbing their crotches together before moaning again. San couldn’t believe it, did his best friend just try to dry hump him? But most importantly, he could tell Wooyoung was hard too, and their cocks were rubbing together through the fabric of their underwear. San could not hold back the loud moan that came out when realising this. This situation was too unexpected, it wasn’t normal, he had to leave the bed… right? But Wooyoung was holding him so tight and pressing their crotches together and… best friends or not it felt incredibly good. 

San knew Wooyoung and him had their share of sexual experiences with other people before debuting. He knew Wooyoung was quite the playboy and very popular with both men and women. When it came to San, he’d always been attracted to men. Which was good because the least anyone could say is that men were very attracted to him, sometimes too much.  
Wooyoung had actually protected him from other men who could sometimes get too touchy, whether it was staff or other idols. San loved having someone protect him like that, he always stuck around Wooyoung and felt safe with him. Actually, he often wanted Wooyoung to get more touchy with him, he wanted Wooyoung to want him just like these other men did. And now, let’s just say the situation was confusing. The truth is San’s mind was confusing. He couldn’t think straight and he felt unable to leave the bed, every movement was sluggish. All he knew in this moment is that he wanted Wooyoung. Best friends or not, he wanted Wooyoung so fucking bad. 

San knew Wooyoung was asleep. But he also knew Wooyoung was having a wet dream all while rubbing against San’s body.  
San was losing his mind. Wooyoung was pressing their crotches so hard together, their cocks were rubbing against each other so deliciously. San couldn’t leave. His whole body was loving this too much, he gave in to the touches. “Wooyoung-ah I’m sorry… you feel so fucking good” He was breathing heavily down the other’s neck “Fuck I-, you’re so hot Wooyoung-ah please”. He knew the younger wasn’t listening but fuck- he couldn’t stop. It wasn’t his first time feeling sexually attracted to Wooyoung but he always held it back. Both of them knew there was tension between them, whether it was romantic or sexual. 

Just the evening before while they practiced ‘Fake love’ alone in the training room. Wooyoung and San had felt that tension again. San had noticed that Wooyoung could not keep his eyes to himself, he had stared at San the whole time as if he had been checking him out. When San had called it a night, Wooyoung had grabbed his waist and pulled him into a tight hug before pecking his neck. San had just ignored it, even when he had felt so weak on his knees. 

Right now, San was losing his mind. His body was craving Wooyoung, he wanted him so badly. Hesitant, he brought one hand down to lightly grab the younger’s cock. He squeezed it and rubbed it over the fabric. At that, Wooyoung moaned again but this time, he moaned San’s name. San thought he might be awake but no, he was still asleep. He licked his lips, encouraged. Hearing his name being called like this was just incredibly hot. He pulled the underwear down and started working the other’s bare cock, all while rubbing himself against it. San knew he shouldn’t be doing this, he knew this was wrong but it felt terribly good and, to his defense, Wooyoung seemed to be enjoying himself too.  
San was feeling more and more lightheaded, he still couldn’t think straight he just wanted to feel something inside him. He imagined how Wooyoung’s cock would feel inside him. It was thick and smooth, and the exact perfect length for San. He pulled their underwear down, wanting as much contact as possible. While he jerked the younger with one hand, he brought the other hand to his mouth. He wet his fingers and brought them to his ass. He wanted to fuck himself on something, he needed to finger himself. After lubricating his hole with enough saliva, he pushed three fingers in right away. He was already so loose. It felt amazing. He moaned loudly into Wooyoung’s neck and tightened the grip on his friend’s cock. He started pulling the fingers back out before pushing them in again, earning himself another moan. He bit onto Wooyoung’s neck while fucking himself, still on top of the younger, stroking his cock.  
San was seeing stars. He was naked on top of the man that turned him on the most, pushing fingers in and out of his hole trying to find that spot. It felt so good, so dirty. He was moving his hand on Wooyoung’s cock faster and faster, not noticing the younger’s moan getting louder. San’s face was buried in the younger’s neck, biting onto a spot at the base of his neck. 

Wooyoung was getting closer, he was feeling so good. He couldn’t make out whether this was a dream or reality until he opened his eyes. Once he awoke, he only lasted a few seconds before cumming. The sight of naked San on top of him was heavenly. He heard the sound of fingers fucking his ass, heard the muffled moans next to his ears, felt the hand jerking him off and that was it. He came so hard on his stomach but San didn’t even notice, too indulged in his own pleasure.  
Wooyoung did not give him any signs. He licked his own fingers and brought them to San’s behind. He suddenly pushed them in his hole, joining San’s fingers. This movement hit San’s spot so hard he came right away, also on Wooyoung’s stomach. 

San never felt this good from an orgasm before, he never even came untouched before. He was feeling so good that tears were coming out and he was sobbing because he just needed this so badly. He actually passed out for a good 30 seconds after cumming, he couldn’t move and his body was so so sensitive. 

Wooyoung got surprised at how quickly he was able to make San cum. He was also feeling very lightheaded but still so horny. He noticed both of them were hard again, their cocks wet from their own cum from just a moment earlier. 

“Woo-Wooyoung are you awake?” he felt San try to get off him but failed.  
“I’m awake… but I can’t move properly and I’m feeling so horny… what happened?  
“I don’t know Woo, I feel the same” he was breathing fast “I just- I just can’t control myself” San cried out. “Wooyoung-ah… I need you… please could you let me have you?” He said in a softer, more desperate tone.  
“San-ah I- just use me, I need it too, so badly!” 

Their cocks were rubbing together again, drawing out moans from both of them. Now that both of them were awake, they didn’t care how loud they were. San pushed his plushies off the bed in search for his lube. Once he finally found it, he used his mouth to squeeze the lube out onto his fingers before throwing the bottle off the bed too. He pushed as much of the lube as possible inside himself and directed Wooyoung’s cock to his hole. 

The moment he pushed himself all the way onto Wooyoung’s cock, San thought he was passing out again. This was exactly what he needed. He moaned Wooyoung’s name so loud the whole house could probably hear it. But none of them cared, they were busy trying to keep the small ounce of control they had left.  
“Baby I’m not gonna last” moaned Wooyoung with his eyes shut. “Me-Me neither Wooyoung-ah b-but please, please fuck me”. San was so desperate for him he kept begging and begging for Wooyoung. The latter only managed to give shallow thrusts as he still couldn’t move properly, but this was enough. Every thrust hit San’s sweet spot and made him crazy. He couldn’t stop moaning Wooyoung’s name, he was losing his mind. He never felt like this before, like the greatest release of his life was coming. Wooyoung’s cock felt so good inside him, it filled him up perfectly and every thrust was heaven. 

“Baby I’m cumming, I’m gonna fill you up”  
Wooyoung shot his release deep inside San. They weren’t using any condoms, none of them sane enough to release what was happening.  
When San felt his friend’s warm liquid against his walls, he came. He came moaning his name again because everything was just too too good.  
Right then, he fainted. 

The bed was a mess, the room was hot and stuffy. The two boys were sweaty and wet from their own cum. Wooyoung’s neck was bleeding due to how hard San had been biting it and San’s waist was all bloody from scratches. Wooyoung managed the pull the blanket back to cover them both before passing out as well. Satisfied, but too lightheaded. It was 6am. 

6am

Hongjoong panicked. He heard San’s voice calling out Wooyoung several times and it had been getting louder and louder. Was he having a bad dream? Should he go get Wooyoung to sleep with San? Maybe Shiber had fallen off the bed? He knew how worked up San could get if he ever lost his favourite plushie. 

The noises finally stopped. Hongjoong thought San must have woken up and found Shiber, phew. So everything was fine.  
He noticed his lemon tea was getting warmer, Hoonjoong hated to drink room temperature lemon tea but he forgot he’d even opened this one. Great, that was a waste. He went over to the trash to throw it away, something felt off when he opened the bin. He tried to think of what and suddenly remembered his phone conversation with their manager last night. 

He dropped the lemon tea on the ground “What if… no… San and Wooyoung got home last and they…”. Shit. This couldn’t be happening right? He heard San’s voice just moments ago, was it just a coincidence?  
Hongjoong rushed to San and Yunho’s room but there was no Yunho. He turned on the lights and saw the blue pills on the desk. “Shit shit shit” he muttered under his breath.  
The two boys were sleeping on the top bunk but something felt strange. Hongjoong was trying to think his hardest. They sometimes slept together so that wasn’t weird right? But still… he should at least try to wake them up right? 

The leader could make out that San was lying on top of Wooyoung. Then why was he calling his name earlier? Was it just from a dream? He turned on the lights, hoping to wake them up. 

“San-ah, Wooyoung-ah wake up quick” he called out several times. However, there was no movement from the boys. 

Hongjoong decided to climb up to the bed to shake them. That’s when he saw it. 

The blood dripping from Wooyoung’s neck and from San’s waist, the fact that they were almost naked, the strange messiness in the bed. He tried to shake their shoulders “Guys are you ok? You’re bleeding!”  
Wooyoung opened his eyes and managed to speak softly  
“Hyung… I can’t move… and San is…”  
“What is it Wooyoung-ah? Oh my god I’m so worried I need to call someone!”  
“Hyung no don’t please… keep it private please… San and I we like each other…”  
“Everyone knows you guys like each other! It’s so obvious! Now, tell me how are you feeling?” Hongjoong replied, frustrated.  
“I think San fainted… and I can barely move…” Wooyoung started sobbing. 

Hongjoong told him it would be fine, they just need some time to wear off the effects of the pills. He pushed San off Wooyoung so they were lying next to each other and re-arranged the blanket.  
“Wooyoung just stay in bed some more. I looked up the effects of the pills everything is going to be okay, I’ll make you some tea and food.” 

Wooyoung thanked him. He was grateful for such a caring dad (leader). Hongjoong left him some tea and some fruits in the room and told him to take their time. He also assured he wouldn’t tell what happened to anyone.

Wooyoung felt better after drinking some tea. He was able to sit up and he didn’t feel lightheaded as before. He arranged the pillows under San’s head to be higher and played with the older’s hair. It didn’t take long until San woke up and sobered up with the tea. 

“Woah…” Wooyoung started, “that’s not how I imagined our first time to be like” he tried to seem playful. San started crying “I’m so sorry I had no idea this would happen, I’m sorry for abusing you and using you! I feel serious about you and I really like you Wooyoung”.  
“San! You did not abuse me okay? If anything I’m the one who came inside you without permission and I’m terribly sorry for that”  
Wooyoung continued “It’s not our faults, Hongjoong hyung explained it to me, we couldn’t have known. He said it’s because those pills we took were actually some kind of drug that was supposed to be in the trash!” 

“Uh?” San couldn’t believe it. “WTF” he was terribly embarrassed.  
“There’s something good that came out of this though, right?” Wooyoung asked him cheekily. San was looking down, still not over the revelation. He was embarrassed of how needy and desperate he got last night. “I don’t see how any of this is good…. Except that I’m pretty sure I had the best orgasm in whole life”.  
Wooyoung licked his lips, felt himself getting turned on. “If you’re okay with it… I can make you cum like this again?” He held San’s chin up so they could look into each other’s eyes. “W-would you…?” San stuttered.  
Wooyoung dragged him closer and gave him a deep kiss that left both of them breathless. “I fucking want you San.” 

20 minutes later, Wooyoung had San up against the shower wall and was ramming in and out of him. San’s loud moans were covered up by the sound of the running water. Sex drugs or not, they felt amazing.


End file.
